1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speed calculation device, a speed estimation device, an image forming device, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, an image recording device has been known that generates a print clock on the basis of a pre-memorized print clock correction amount and print clock modification amounts that are calculated from amounts of variation of an angular speed, and a timing pulse generation device has been known that determines a droplet ejection period of a droplet ejection component on the basis of a pulse signal with a period which is a division of a predicted period, for which a period of the pulse signal generated from the image recording device is predicted.